


Provocation

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Introspection, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Reflection, Romance, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui is willing and, if just for a moment, Subaru revels in the thought of spiting Seishirou. Then the instance passes, and he knows he cannot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provocation

Wanton kisses grace his neck, grasping, searching restlessly. Fingers unskilled, but desperate as they struggle for command.

There's a tiny fraction of a second in which Subara wants, feels strands of temptation tugging at his soul.

 _You can find comfort in eachother,_ it whispers. _In pleasure. It will feel good to lose yourself in the moment._

 _Seishirou-san will be jealous,_ says a different, stronger voice, _to know that another has marked you. You should do it to spite him._

Subaru thinks of the younger, willing body before him. Then the moment passes.

"Kamui," he says gently. "Kamui, stop." He applies a subtle pressure on the boy's shoulders, and they fall away. "I can't take advantage of you like this."

Kamui's brow scrunches up in protest. "You're not-"

"I'm not the one you really want." Subaru tilts his head knowingly, and Kamui blinks back up at him with wide eyes. Then his gaze falters.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"It's alright," Subaru answers back. "I know what you were looking for."

Later, when Kamui leaves, the Sumeragi rests his head against the back of his chair and closes his eyes. The Sakurazukamori will find out, he knows. And when he does, he will sleep with the opposing star, just to prove that he can, and that Subaru wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Seishirou strikes me as the type of person who would only sleep with Subaru if he'd slept with someone else, as a way to "reclaim" him. If Subaru resisted the advances of another person, I feel like Seishirou would sleep with other people just to display his ownership over him, in a "you can't bring yourself to spite me, but I can spite you all I want" sort of way.


End file.
